


Busted Whilst Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The King of Hearts takes great pride in his garden. Which is why he doesn't take kindly to bunnies armed with a paintbrush.





	Busted Whilst Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for Squishlee on tumblr because their art is incredible and it got me out of my writer's block. 
> 
> This AU was thought up by sighdreamy, with The King designed by kore-chan and the Blue Rabbit by Squishlee.
> 
> I do not own the Gorillaz, nor am I profiting from this work in any way. All characters belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. This work will be removed if the original content creators request it. Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carrol.

  
The King stared out at the endless rows of roses that filled his garden. The air was thick with their aroma, heady and comforting. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips; he was so committed to his reputation as a ruthless leader, it was rare that he got to enjoy anything so simple and innocent as a flower. He truly loved their scarlet brilliance…

Only there’s a whole patch over there that isn’t scarlet at all.

The King clenched his fists against the cold stone of his balcony, blackened claws scraping against the granite with a hideous shriek. Just by the back wall, tucked beside a willow tree, was a patch of roses that were a vibrant azure blue.

His eyes widened as a fluffy rear end poked out from behind the tree, the poofy tail twitching as its owner stepped out into full view. A young man with cotton white rabbit ears jutting out of his shocking blue hair was stooped over, a can in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Even from such a distance, his dopey grin was obvious as he haphazardly slopped paint onto the roses, painting them to match his hair.

The King didn’t think as he swept out of his chambers and rushed to the garden. His pace only slowed when he was mere metres away from the rabbit. He could hear the creature humming under its breath, sweet and cheery. It made the King’s heart do a strange flutter and he cleared his throat. The rabbit leapt a foot into the air and span round, dropping the can and brush in his surprise.

“O-oh gosh! Oh fuck, fuckity fuckerly fucking HELL!” the rabbit stammered, wiggling his fingers and swallowing rapidly.

“Fine evening for some landscape painting, eh?” the King asked dryly, drumming his nails on his forearm.

“I am so, SO sorry, Your Majesty! I was, ur… That is, I-I-I… Don’t have a good excuse.” His ears drooped and he looked down to the ground, wringing his hands. “I dunno what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking that blue roses look better than red,” the King said. “Thinking you knew better than your King.”

The rabbit’s head shot up and he shook it vehemently. “Oh no, Your Majesty, not at all! It’s not like that, no!”

“Then what was it like? Please, enlighten me.”

The rabbit licked his lips and looked up to the willow tree, his cheeks flushing slightly. It was ridiculously endearing, the King couldn’t find any genuine malice in his shrivelled black heart.

“I painted your roses blue,” the rabbit said slowly, meeting his gaze with a surprising amount of confidence, “because I wanted you to see them and think of me.”

The King blinked. “Ur… What?”

“I’ve been to every execution you’ve ordered. I’ve snuck into every Royal ball, listened to every speech. There is no subject more loyal than me, Your Majesty,” the rabbit explained, his big foot tapping rapidly as he got more excited. “I wanted you notice me just like I notice you. And I know how much you love roses, so I thought if I snuck into the garden and painted them blue then you might notice me next time you saw me! I-I just thought that would be at some public event, not whilst I was fucking breaking and entering.”

The King tilts his head, taking in the way the rabbit was watching him; like he was a hunter with an itchy trigger finger. He reached out, and to the rabbit’s credit, he did not flinch at the gloved hand that cupped his cheek. The King ran the pad of his thumb over the creature’s cheekbone, then tangled his fingers in a wayward blue lock. “I’ve always quite liked blue.”

“Your Majesty?” the rabbit whispered, pitch black eyes widening.

“Murdoc will do for now,” he replied easily. “Do you have a name, little Blue Bunny?”

“It’s Stuart, your Ma- ur, Murdoc. Stuart Pot.”

“Stu Pot. Hmmm… Tasty. A bunny stew.” He lightly tugged the strand of hair in his hands and leant in close, so that his nose was pressed to Stuart’s. “Next time you want to come into my garden, Stuart, it’ll be as my gardener.”

“Y-your gardener?!”

Murdoc shrugged with a wicked grin. “You can say no. Of course, then this really would be breaking and entering, which is illegal, and the punishment for breaking the law in Wonderland is to be beheaded…”

“No problem at all, Murdoc!” Stuart squealed. “I just can’t believe you want me here again.”

“Well, you see my little Blue Bunny,” he smiled, “you made a minor error when you painted those roses blue. My favourite colour is turquoise. And you only get that by mixing blue and green.”

Murdoc leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed a kiss to Stuart’s soft ears. The rabbit whimpered and the King smiled, before squeezing his tail and turning his back on the creature. “8AM, Blue Bunny. Don’t be late.”

“It’s a date,” Stuart replied, a smile in his voice. “A very important date.”


End file.
